


Fraternization

by mhunter10



Series: Fratboy Mickey [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blow Jobs, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, frat boy Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Based on tumblr post about Mickey as a frat boy....Mickey as a frat boy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://mhunter10.tumblr.com/post/177162554423/we-should-also-consider-fratboy-mickey-his-hat

"No. Absolutely not. No way," Ian shook his head. "I shouldn't have even let you bring me here."

"Ian, c'mon! You said you were ready to get back out there after Mark." Ian glared at her for mentioning that name in his presence. She sighed, gripping his arm and making sad puppy eyes.

"Don't you dare! I invented that look, you don't get to use it on me." Fuck, he wished he could drink without potentially compromising his meds.

Abbie pinched him and ignored his outraged face. "You need to get back out there. It's perfect. He’s a bro, you're a jock. You're welcome," she grinned like she was genuinely a good GBF.

"I think you're confusing jock with top."

She shrugged.

Ian ran his hand through his hair and let out a long suffering sigh. He was defeated the minute he stepped into the house. He looked back at the guy, analyzing everything from the little tuft of black hair sticking out of his hat to the way he seemed to effortlessly balance charm and overall douchey behavior. His smile wasn’t bad. He wasn’t sure how someone could get a farmer's tan wearing cut-off sleeves all the time, but did it fucking matter when he had stunning blue eyes like that? Goddamn.

"Fine," he conceded, "and I hate you."

Abbie kissed his cheek. "Aw. Right back at you, kiddo." And then she was waving Mickey over, and fuck if he wasn't the cutest thing when he saw her. He came over and gave her a high-five, nodding at Ian.

"Sup, dudes?"

Ian didn’t mean to make an audible noise but this went against everything he ever stuck his dick in, and he’s stuck his dick in  _a lot._

Abbie hit him in the stomach with her hand, "Mickey, this is Ian, my--"

"Best friend! What's up, man? Abs talks about you a lot," Mickey says, punching Ian’s shoulder.

Ian looked down at where Mickey’s fist had connected, then gave his friend and pointed look. "Well, that's  _Abs_ for you."

"She's the best, bro. Don't even worry about Daniels' test on Monday, you're golden, baby!" He gently touched her arm reassuringly, and she blushed.

Ian rolled his eyes at her, but she ignored him.

"Just thought you two should officially meet. You've got a lot in common," she sipped her beer trying to hide her excitement.

"Oh, word? Bro, you lift?" Mickey questioned, blatantly checking out Ian’s arms and the rest of his body.

Okay, Ian couldn’t deny he didn’t like Mickey’s eyes on him like that. Maybe it was time he stopped judging and started getting into this. First, he needed to get in control and maybe push the boundaries a little.

"I could probably lift you," he said, pushing the boundaries a lot. He looked Mickey up and down.

Abbie coughed, choking on her drink. Mickey’s eyebrows went up, as if putting the pieces together, then he bit the grin forming on his lips.

"I bet," he said.

"How much can you take,  _brah_?" Ian's eyes couldn’t stop watching Mickey’s mouth. He was pleased with how well he was holding his own.

"You wanna see, dude?" Mickey folded his arms, staring Ian down with literal come-fuck-me eyes.

"Jesus, I've made a terrible mistake," Abbie said, regretting she knew either of them. She basically wasn’t even standing there.

"Lead the way, Mick."

And to his surprise, Mickey openly and visibly grabbed his hand and began leading him upstairs.

Abbie yelled after them, "I hate everything about this!"

"Thanks, Abs!" They said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a second part, I guess

Making their way upstairs was an experience. As they climbed to the second floor, Ian's hand still firmly grasped by Mickey’s, people called out to Mickey or waved. He was the life of the party even while leaving it to go fuck someone he just met.

At least, that's what Ian hoped was happening. He could very well be led into a room to actually watch Mickey lift weights, which would still be pretty hot but not for long. And Mickey wasn’t dumb; that much was established. It didn’t matter how many bro-hugs he gave to Chet or Duncan or Brock, they had fully understood each other's intent.

Finally they reached a hallway with several rooms, all in different states of occupancy and use. Ian could hear another couple in one of them and automatically took their sounds as a challenge.

"Yo, Mickey! What up, dude?" Another frat boy exiting the bathroom slapped him on the back.

Mickey nodded towards Ian. "Petey, man, this is Ian."

"Uh, hi," Ian greeted him, not sure how to speak his language or what exactly to say. Wasn’t there some unspoken college rule about stopping people clearly on their way to fuck?

"Dude, you're in my advanced literature class! Sup, bro!" Petey stuck his fist out, waiting for some daps. Ian obliged and the guy blew it up. It actually made Ian laughed a bit.

"Anybody in Brody's room?" Mickey asked, getting them back on track.

"Nah, broski," Petey stepped aside so they could get by. "Get your gay freak on, my guy!"

Mickey threw him a finger gun over his shoulder, then took them inside and shut the door. Ian didn’t even have time to see what kind of shit Brody had going on in his room before Mickey was on him. He was grabbing his face and kissing him hard, biting and licking his way inside. He tasted like beer and Ian thought he could get drunk off him alone. They broke apart when Mickey sat him down on the bed and kneeled in front of him.

"Holy shit," Ian panted, already feeling his lips swelling like his dick in his pants.

"Wanna suck you," Mickey stated, undoing Ian’s jeans enough to pull his cock out. He appraised it for a minute, taking it in with his eyes before doing the same with his mouth. He went down halfway in one go, only choking a little til he got used to it. He swallowed around the rest until it slid easily into his throat then pulled off, leaving a trail of spit.

"Oh my God, fuck! Where the fuck have you been all semester?" Ian asked, barely getting the words out. Mickey just laughed and did the exact same thing three more times, each time drooling more and more. "Yeah...yeah, suck it," he encouraged him.

When Mickey moaned around him it was like an ice bath and a too hot shower all at once. The shock of how unabashedly gay Mickey was even surrounded by the homophobic nature of fraternity life was wearing off and being replaced with how fucking hot it was to have a frat boy on their knees. He didn’t even take his hat off. It was like porn, but sooo much better.

"I'm gonna cum, fuck!" Ian hated himself. It was too good. Mickey was too good, bobbing and sucking nonstop like head was going out of style. He could feel his orgasm as it came up from his toes, grunting through its intensity and wishing he'd been selfish enough to shove into Mickey’s mouth deeper.

Mickey didn’t swallow it all, spitting most of it out onto the carpet. Ian wiped a drop from his bottom lip then kissed him. They were breathing hard between their mouths locking, sharing the heated air and passing the remaining taste back and forth.

Mickey hummed, pushing away. "That was sick, man. Been wanting to do that."

Ian was confused and hazy from coming so hard. "But we just met."

"Told you, Abs talks about you a lot," Mickey reminded him.

"About my dick?" Honestly, he wouldn't put it past her.

Mickey laughed, climbing up Ian’s body and kissing him as he pushed him down. "Nah, dude. But you have that energy. And you wear sweats around campus a lot."

"You've seen me around?" Ian didn’t even care he was half hard in someone else's room, it was just so easy to talk to Mickey. All of this was catching him off guard but he liked the idea of Mickey noticing him.

Mickey nodded playfully, rubbing a hand under Ian’s shirt. They kissed some more. Ian’s hands found their way to Mickey’s bare ass in his jeans and gave it a squeeze. It was perfect in every way and Ian wanted so bad to do things to it. He teased his dry hole just a little and Mickey practically purred in his ear. Yeah, there was no way that wasn't happening at some point, but he restrained himself because he wanted it to be right. That surprised him, really.

Instead of flipping them over and ramping things up again, Ian just held Mickey against him. He missed the feeling of just having someone to hold onto and this felt amazingly nice.

"I've seen you too," he admitted, then smiled, "beer pong champ."

Mickey went red around his ears, ducking his head. "Undefeated, bruh."

"Let's see if I can change that, Mick," Ian challenged only semi-jokingly.

"Let's do it, my man."

They kissed.


End file.
